Fenton Crackshell
Fenton Crackshell is a character from the latter season of DuckTales 1987. History Fenton is introduced in the five-part serial "Super DuckTales", where he first appears as a employee of a bean factory, where he is counting beans – thinking this is what a "bean-counter" is. Dissatisfied and wanting to impress his co-worker Gandra Dee, the love of his life, Fenton quits his job. He soon spots a "help wanted" sign for McDuck Enterprises, saying that Scrooge McDuck is looking for an accountant. While initially not impressed with Fenton, Scrooge hires him due to his ability to count any amount of anything accurately down to the smallest iota in a matter of seconds. When a haywire security robot bars Scrooge from entering his money bin, Gyro Gearloose invents a high-tech robo armor, which turns its user into a nearly indestructible combination of man and machine, and names it "Gizmoduck". To protect it from falling into the wrong hands, Gyro sets up the codeword "Blatherskite", an archaic word meaning nonsense which no one uses anymore... almost no one. When Fenton hears about the suit, he conspires to borrow it but fails to don the suit initially. In frustration, he unwittingly speaks his notable mannerism "Blabbering Blatherskite", to which the suit responds and dons itself upon him. Gizmoduck uses his new armor to destroy the unstable security robot. Fenton's secret identity is revealed to his mother in the episode "Full Metal Duck", and to Scrooge in the episode "Money to Burn". Despite a rocky start, Fenton soon proves his worth as the secret identity behind suit, and is hired as Scrooge's security guard – thus working for him both as himself and as Gizmoduck. With newfound selfesteem he asks Gandra out on a date, and they soon becomes a couple. Fenton/Gizmoduck, along with Gandra Dee and his television obsessed mother, continues to appear throughout the series. Appearances Season 2 *"Liquid Assets" *"Frozen Assets" *"Full Metal Duck" *"The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" *"Money to Burn" *"The Land of Trala La" *"Allowance Day" *"My Mother the Psychic" *"Metal Attraction" *"Dough Ray Me" *"The Big Flub " *"A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity" *"Blue Collar Scrooge" *"The Unbreakable Bin" *"The Masked Mallard" Season 3 *"Attack of the Metal Mites" *"The Duck Who Knew Too Much" *"New Gizmo-Kids on the Block" *"Scrooge's Last Adventure" Video games *"DuckTales"/"DuckTales Remastered" *"DuckTales: The Quest for Gold" Trivia *The second season of DuckTales 1987 introduced two new major characters – Fenton and Bubba. While both of them continued to appear throughout the series, they never interact with each other. The only episode to feature both character is "Metal Attraction", in which Bubba only makes a minor cameo appearance, and – save from a photo – never appear on screen with Fenton. *Gizmoduck was originally created by Tad Stones, inspired by 1987 action movie RoboCop, and pitched to Disney executive Michael Eisner as "Roboduck". After being remodeled by the shows writers, the character eventually appearded on the screen. *Fenton appears in his Gizmoduck persona in multiple episodes of fellow Disney Afternoon series Darkwing Duck, created by Tad Stones. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Heroes Category:1987 Characters